Hey Soul Sister
by kkineticc
Summary: Songfic. Dramione. Fluffy. Sort of drabble-y. Rated T because the other ratings are either wildly inappropriate or too wimpy. BUT ROMANCE IS FOR ALL AGES. What if Draco randomly kissed Hermione in the hall? What if Hermione liked it?
1. Hey Soul Sister

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brain_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind_

I just walked up to her in the corridor, today. I can't believe I actually did that. I can't believe I just walked up to Hermione Granger, love of my life, and kissed her. But I guess I can believe that when I kissed her, her first reaction when she broke the kiss was to slap my face, really hard. Her gorgeous face was all red when she stalked away, skirt swishing around those beautiful hips, long curly hair bouncing around her lovely face.

_Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind_

She smelled like strawberries. Weird, huh? How anyone could smell like strawberries, I don't know. But when we made Amortentia in sixth year, and I smelled strawberries, I thought it was weird. I thought I would smell something else, like some cookies or something. But I smelled strawberries. So I guess it's true what I had thought, that she was the love of my sorry life.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

She and I had always been top in all of the classes, her first, because she was so insanely smart. But I had always been close on her heels, especially in Potions. In fact, in one test, I had beaten her. I remember that I was so proud of myself when Professor Snape called, "And with the top grade on our latest potions test, Draco Malfoy!" She was so surprised. She had this cute little frowny pout and she had stalked out of class, muttering.

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me_

_You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny_

Her lips were so soft, and so warm. Her little mouth fit perfectly over mine, and after the initial moment of surprise, she had kissed me back. Only for a second, though. Then she realized that it was Draco Malfoy who was kissing her, and broke it. Even though she slapped me (that has only happened once before) it was still the best kiss I have ever had. Wow.

_I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

I've liked her since she punched me in third year. Man, that girl can punch! Until then, I just thought that she was the annoyingly smart Gryffindor mudblood, with a pretty face and sort of hot body. After that, I don't know what I thought of her. I really liked her, you know? Like I hated having to call her Mudblood. I still hated Potter and Weasley, but she was beautiful and smart and…I don't know, amazing.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_

I think I've loved her ever since the Ministry incident in fifth year. After that, and my father was imprisoned, I secretly thanked her. I hate my father. May he rot in Azkaban for the horrible things he's said and done to me and my mother, not to mention the countless goblins, house-elves, and Muggles. Thank you Hermione Granger, you know not the service you've done to wizard-kind and all of those poor Muggles.

_The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need_

_You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of_

I know that I went out with Pansy for awhile, but I had to, otherwise I would've jumped Hermione after Potions one day and snogged her senseless. But I was Draco Malfoy, and Malfoys do not like Mudbloods. Malfoys like pureblooded Pansy Parkinsons. I broke up with her after fifth year also. I guess I thought now that I had decided that I loved her, I should be available.

_You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the world to see you be with me_

I was so jealous of Potter and Weasley. They got to be with her all of the time, and nobody would question them, because they were fellow Gryffindors and her best friends. But if I hung out with her, people would start to talk. Weasley likes her. He went out with her in sixth year, before he cheated on her with Lavender Brown. He doesn't appreciate the beauty that is Hermione. Idiot.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight_


	2. I'm Yours

_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it  
>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted<br>I fell right through the cracks, and I'm trying to get back_

Well, he kissed me. And I don't know what to do. I mean, how many girls get Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, randomly coming up to them and kissing them in the hall? None. Except me. Good god. And I kissed him back for a second, before realizing that I can't show any feeling other than animosity towards him. Even though I wish I could tell him that I love him.

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my best test  
>And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention<br>I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

You know what? F*ck the whole thing. The war's over, the Wizengamot tried him and found him innocent of all crimes, and I can tell him that I love him. I've loved him since the Yule Ball. He was being unusually nice, and we danced one dance. I don't know why. But I've always known that he wasn't as bad as he pretended to be.

I won't hesitate no more,  
>No more, it cannot wait I'm yours<p>

Even in fifth year, when he was being a pretentious prick for Umbridge, he was nice to me. After he said something mean, he would always apologize in Potions or something. Slip me a note. Whisper in my ear. Say that he had to, otherwise he'd be ostracized, killed by Voldemort, something. And in sixth year, he told me that he had no choice but to kill Dumbledore, right after he did it.

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

When I saw him at Malfoy Manor, when I was tortured, he had sympathy in his eyes. He did what he had to, and I've forgiven him. He couldn't have done anything, Bellatrix Lestrange was too powerful. And Voldemort was almost there. I remember, he blinked, twice, quickly, at me, meaning "I'm sorry." He is a good person, unlike the rest of his family.

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing  
>We are just one big family<br>It's your god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved_

He's never had a good family. Narcissa Malfoy was too cold to be a mother, and Lucius was too evil. They ignored him while he was at home. He wrote me a few times during the summers. He was lonely, and if his family ever found out, they'd Crucio him and me. His family, thank Merlin, is all either dead or under house arrest, carefully watched by Aurors 24/7.

_So, I won't hesitate no more,  
>No more, it cannot wait I'm sure<br>There's no need to complicate our time is short  
>This is our fate, I'm yours<em>

You know what, tomorrow I'll tell him. We have Potions. I'll tell him then, Slughorn won't mind. I think Ron will get mad, though. He's so violently opposed to the Slytherins that he'll probably not speak to me for weeks. Harry's okay. He'd rather me date someone else than Malfoy, but he's more of a forgiving guy. I just hope that Ron won't get too mad.

-d-do do you but do you, d-d-do but you want to come one  
>Scooch one over closer dear and I will nibble your ear<br>Bap bap bap woooooo ho ho ooooh

I've been spending' way too long checking' my tongue in the mirror  
>And bending' over backwards just to try to see it clearer<br>My breath fogged up the glass  
>And so I drew a new face and laughed<p>

I've been the studious bookworm enough. I've been trying to be so perfect school-wise that I've forgotten about everything else. So I'll let all of my pent-up feelings out. No matter what happens. I'll tell him. I will. And I don't know what will happen then. I hope that it'll be alright. I hope that we'll be okay. Hope.

_I guess what I'm a saying's there isn't no better reason  
>To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons<br>It's what we aim to do  
>Our name is our virtue<em>

_I won't hesitate no more,  
>No more, it cannot wait I'm yours<em>

Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find, that the sky is yours

So please don't, don't please don't  
>(There's no need to complicated)<br>Cause our time is short  
>This is, this is, this is our fate<br>I'm yours

A/N: I have found out that 33 people have visited this story. I got ONE review. ONE. And that was probably only because I know the person who reviewed. You know how annoyed I am? REALLY FRICKING ANNOYED. It seriously takes 10 seconds. And it makes me feel good for the rest of the day. So just do it. Virtual cookies to whoever reviews.


	3. Drops of Jupiter

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_

_With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey_

_She acts like summer and walks like rain_

_Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey_

_Since the return from her stay on the moon_

_She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey _

So, I kissed Hermione yesterday. She slapped me. I don't love her any less, though. She's still the beautiful Hermione, smartest witch of our age, angel. We're in Potions now. She's sitting two in front of me and across an aisle. I have a perfect view of her lovely face. She looks sort of worried, like she's trying to work up the courage to do something. I wonder what it is. Slughorn just got annoyed with Potter for talking to her. He made her and Zabini, my partner, switch seats. I am intoxicated by her yummy strawberry smell. Is that smell shampoo or perfume or some other body product that I have no business knowing about? Whatever it is, it's doing its job well.

_But tell me, did you sail across the sun?_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way?_

_To see the lights all faded_

_And that heaven is overrated?_

Hermione's all stiff next to me, like she doesn't know what to do. Our legs bumped against each other and she blushed. I was immediately electrified by the contact. Little tingles of something raced through my body. Slughorn is talking about wolfsbane potion. Hermione's furiously taking notes. But in a corner of the notes I see a little heart. Inside is "D.M.". She tries to cover it up with her elbow, but I am already mentally searching for another person in the school with the initials DM. No-one comes to mind. My heart just started racing. I am sure Slughorn can hear it all the way at the front of the classroom, but he keeps talking. Hermione is now a very cute shade of red and is staring at Slughorn as if he might curse her if she breaks contact. Could she like me? Possibly even love me? No. Inconceivable!

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?_

_One without a permanent scar_

_And then you missed me_

_While you were looking for yourself out there. _

My mind keeps going back to the kiss. After Hermione slapped me (ow), I looked into her beautiful chocolatey-brown eyes, and there was a hint of want and something else in there. I know what that looks like, after all, I am the Slytherin Prince. Pansy has that look in her eyes whenever she looks at Blaise now. But he doesn't notice it. Ignorant git. Anyway, I thought I saw it there in Hermione's eyes. And the DM on her notes makes me wonder. But even if she did like me, how could we possibly ever be an official couple? I don't know, but I'll make it work. She's worth anything.

_Now that she's back from that soul vacation_

_Tracing her way through the constellation, hey_

_She checks out Mozart while she does Tae-Bo_

_Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey_

The bell just rang. I'm packing up my bag. Hermione is packing hers up as well. Harry and Ron left, promising Hermione that they'd meet her in the Great Hall. (They have Divination, and she has Ancient Runes.) Something light and warm touched my arm.

"Mal- Draco?" Hermione's soft, sweet voice said.

I cleared my throat. "Yes, Gran- Hermione?"

"Can I have a word?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"About that kiss yesterday," she started.

"That. Can I explain why I did it?"

She nodded.

"I don't know what came over me. I just had to. I've loved you for so long; I just had to kiss you once. I don't know why then, instead of sometime else when we were in a more private place. I love you, Hermione Granger. You're smart, you're beautiful; you're wonderful, you're amazing. I know that you probably don't love me back, that's okay, as long as I can love you from afar. Just don't tell anyone. I haven't told anyone, and if you don't love me, I want to lick my wounds in private. I'm so sorry for everything I've said and done over the last years. I tried to put you down, make you feel horrible, so that I could try to convince myself that I didn't like you, because I was a Malfoy and Malfoys don't like muggle-borns. You probably won't be able to forgive me. But I'm sorry."

She was staring at me. Her brown eyes went wide. "Draco…I have to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_

_I'm afraid that she might think of me as_

_Plain ol' Jane told a story about a man_

_Who was too afraid to fly so he never did land?_

I think I just hallucinated. I had to have been imagining things, or dreaming. Otherwise there's no logical explanation for what just happened. Hermione Granger, love of my life, angel, just told me she loves me. I am struck speechless for a moment. Then I recover. And kiss her, again. This one is different from the other one. She doesn't slap me, doesn't pull away, nothing. And my arms are around her, pulling her to me, and the world explodes into fireworks. Seriously, I think I died and went to some sort of paradise. It was that good. She was kissing me, and I was kissing her, and the world was perfect.

_But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?_

_Did you finally get the chance?_

_To dance along the light of day_

_And head back to the Milky Way?_

_And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?_

_Was it everything you wanted to find?_

_And then you missed me_

_While you were looking for yourself out there_

When I first saw Hermione on the platform in first year, I thought, "She looks like she'd be a wonderful friend." She still had her buckteeth and bushy hair, but I was thinking about the way she helped some random boy find his toad. She didn't do it for personal gain, and as far as I know, she never actually got anything from it. She did it out of the goodness of her heart. And when I found out that she was a Muggle-born, I was so sad. I wanted her to be in Slytherin and to be an "acceptable" friend. I wanted to be like her. This was when my father's teachings were still in my mind. "Never befriend anyone of lesser money or blood status than you." "Mudbloods have dirt in their veins. It's not real blood like you and me, it is dirt. And that's what they are, dirt. Treat them as such." I cannot believe what a fool I was back then.

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken?_

_Your best friend always sticking up for you_

_Even when I know you're wrong?_

I was still my father's lapdog up until third year. Until then, I was spewing crap that came straight from him. I didn't have a mind of my own at all. I was focused on being the best. And the only one standing in my way for my (in my mind) rightful title as top in the year was the bossy know-it-all Granger. I was actually happy that she was petrified. As well as getting her out of my face, she wouldn't be able to do homework, guaranteeing me the top place. It was mine until she woke up and did all of that homework. She still beat me, I remember. Even though she was out half the year, she beat me. I was furious. She beat me.

_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance?_

_Five-hour phone conversation_

_The best soy latte that you ever had and me?_

I wonder if she remembers all the times I tried to apologize, from fifth year and beyond. I wonder if she remembers when I danced with her at the Yule Ball. I wonder if she remembers the letters I sent her over the summers. I kept all of her replies, carefully folded in an Imperturbable safe in my room. I disguised them to look like letters from school. But to me, they're readable. I wonder if she'll ever forget what my aunt did to her during the war. Every so often, when she pushes her sleeves up, I can see the traces of "Mudblood" on her arm. I wonder if she'll forgive me, ever, for just standing by and watching. I hope she knows that I couldn't do anything.

_But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?_

_Did you finally get the chance?_

_To dance along the light of day_

_And head back toward the Milky Way?_

After an eternity of the fireworks, we broke apart. I looked into her eyes. She looked into mine. She kissed me lightly one more time, and said "I have to go." Oh, the things you do to me, Hermione Granger.

_But tell me, did you sail across the sun?_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way?_

_To see the lights all faded_

_And that heaven is overrated?_

_And tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?_

_One without a permanent scar_

_And then you missed me_

_While you were looking for yourself?_

_And did you finally get the chance_

_To dance along the light of day?_

_And did you fall for a shooting star?_

_Fall for a shooting star?_

_And now you're lonely looking for yourself out there._

A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews. I was so happy. They inspired me to write this :) And I got 2 "favorites" and 1 "story alert". I love you guys.

But 191 people have seen this story TODAY. And I know that I should be happy with what I've gotten, but 8 out of 191 is really not a good number. That's about 4 percent. So, you can do better! Even if you're not signed in, I accept anonymous reviews.

The moral of the story is: REVIEW. Look down. See the blue button? Click it and I will love you forever.

This chapter is dedicated to all of my wonderful reviewers. Especially **Good boy-chan** and **blackheart14**. ILY!

CIAWOL


End file.
